counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Hostage rescue zone
| Used for = Rescuing hostages }} The hostage rescue zone is the area in a hostage rescue map where Counter-Terrorists lead the hostages to safety. Most zones are typically located in the CT spawn Zone, and will vary in size. The number of hostage rescue zones depend on the map but to keep the Terrorists from camping on one spot, a map will typically have two or more rescue zones (one exception is Italy). Most hostage rescue maps have at least one rescue zone near or in the CT spawn point. Multiplayer games 747 747 has three hostage rescue zones, one is located in at the Long Hall exit while the second is located at the Back Hall exit and the third is located at creates. Assault *In Counter-Strike, Assault has 2 hostage rescue zones: one is located right in front of the truck and the other one next to the central building. Note: The icon of hostage rescue zone does not appear, buy zone icon appears instead. *In Counter-Strike: Source, Assault has only 1 hostage rescue which is the sprayed rectangle. Backalley Backalley has Two hostage rescue zone which the Back and another at Front. Estate Estate only has one hostage rescue zone which is the entire CT Spawn Zone including the Tunnel Entrance. Havana Unlike most maps, Havana has four hostage rescue zones: The first two ones are located at the CT Spawn on the front and the back, the Third one is located near the Dumpsters and the fourth one is located in the Backalley. Italy Regardless of its version, Italy has only one hostage rescue zone located in the CT Spawn and this area is frequently camped by Terrorist players and bots alike. Militia Regardless of its version, Militia has only one hostage rescue zone, which is located in the front of the CT Spawn. Office Office has two rescue zones. One of them is located at the CT Spawn Zone, while the other is located in the Garage. Siege Siege has only one hostage rescue zone which is located in the Middle. Thunder In its beta stages, Thunder had three rescue zones. One is located near the CT spawn zone while the two are found outside of the dam, In Operation Payback of Global Offensive, only the rescue zone in the CT starting position has remained. Downed Downed has only one hostage rescue zone which is located in the CT Spawn Zone. Compound Compound has two hostages rescue zones. One of them is occupying the entire warehouse where the CT Spawn is, the other one is located outside of this warehouse. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Counter Terrorist Training The Counter Terrorist Training has only one hostage rescue zone, which is located right after the door opening training area. Recoil Recoil has only one hostage rescue zone which is the extraction point. Pipe Dream As with most single player missions, Pipe Dream only has one hostage rescue zone which is located outside of the facility's office complex where the hostages are held. Alamo The zone is located on the rooftops near the American embassy. It isn't very far from the hostages (It requires just a few staircases to get past through). The zone after the hostages have been escorted turns into a Radio zone. Drug Lab The zone is located outside the cocaine stash. The area is heavily defended, requiring to eliminate all resistance in the area. Although the hostages can be escorted to the zone, evac will not show up until all of the cartel's production equipment is destroyed. Gallery GoldSrc Games Hostage_rescue_zone.png|''Counter-Strike'' and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero icon. Hostage_rescue_zone_ds.png|''Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes'' icon. Counter-Strike: Source Rescue_css.png|''Source'' icon. Rescue_css_cut.png|Cut icon. Rescue_css_cut2.png|Ditto. Counter-Strike: Global Offenive Csgo_radar_hostage_rescure_zone.png|Radar icon. Trivia *Most beta maps lack at least one hostage rescue zone and substitute the Counter-Terrorists' buy zone as a rescue zone instead. Category:Zones